


One Big Thing

by KazunaRei



Series: A Series of Things [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Covers face and cries, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), How do puns?, I hope I did this well, I shouldn't be enjoying this, M/M, Reizumi wants the D, Sans gives him the D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Reizumi wants something again so it's up to Sans to take care of that need.





	One Big Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me my lord, for I am an unrepentant sinner that can't control herself. And is entertained by sex with skeletons with magic parts. 
> 
> Also the title is not referring to Sans' dick you fucking perverts.
> 
> (But Kazzie you're a pervert for writing this story though)
> 
> SHUT UP VOICE IN MY HEAD 
> 
> . . . . 
> 
> Uh enjoy the story I guess??
> 
> Also what the hell AO3 I make a draft of this story and you post it on the day the draft was made?! Why are you so broken?? DX

He was doing it again. 

Sans tipped his skull back just catching sight of his human standing in the hall once more. Reizumi was slumped against the wall turned away from him beating a fist softly on it head bowed. The skeleton was sure the dark-haired human would be beating his head on the wall but didn’t in fear of his glasses. 

Sans only wondered what got him all worked up now. He resumed his previous position sinking onto the couch cushions closing his eye sockets. As always he’d wait, Reizumi would ask sooner or later after languishing over asking. 

It took two more days before Reizumi shuffled towards him clutching the edge of his shirt face red. “Sa-sans?” 

“sup?” He looked up from Sasha’s light gray fur he was idly petting. His human was determinedly not looking at him eyes focused to the side. 

“You you can just about do anything with your magic right?” 

“eh more or less.” He shrugged. “want me to do something for you?” 

The flush on Reizumi’s face grew darker. “Cou-could you . . . makeadickformetosuck.” 

It was only because of his brother that Sans understood the mishmash of words the human uttered and 

Oh so that’s how that feels. He thought dimly as magic rushed to his face pooling in his cheekbones burning hot with his embarrassment and surprise. Reizumi buried his face in his hands uncaring his glasses were threatening to slip off his face. He was making soft keening sounds and whimpers under his breath completely mortified. 

Right well. 

Sans lifted Sasha from his lap placing her to the side and stood taking a few steps to stand before Reizumi. He carefully plucked the glasses off tucking them in his hoodie pocket. Then pulled the human’s hands away from his face meeting his quivering brown eyes before they were clenched shut. 

“I’m sorry,” He squeaked out. “I-” 

“hey don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong. heh you don’t pull any punches when you want something huh?” Reizumi uttered another whimper. “not that it’s bad or anything.” He squeezed Reizumi’s hands gently. “i’ll be glad to give you what you want.”

“Even when it’s something perverted.” He huffed eyes fluttering open to meet the lights of his eyes. 

“you say that like i won’t enjoy it.” Sans’ grin tilted into a slight leer and Reizumi blushed harder cheeks bright red. 

“Sans~.” 

“don’t go getting shyer on me sweetheart.” Sans chuckled taking two steps back pulling Reizumi with him. They fell through a shortcut onto the bed Reizumi hovering over him hands next to his skull. He reached up cupping his human’s face tugging him down into a kiss. “you want this don’t you?” He murmured against his lips. 

Reizumi all but melted pressing back. “Mm.” His human was so cute. And surprising forward and lewd What a surprising request, he wasn’t expecting that. Sans wondered what sort of things went through his human’s head daily. There were times when Reizumi’s face was utterly blank and times when he made all sorts of expressions. It was hard to pinpoint what he thought about. Perhaps he’d worry about it later. Sans conjured a tongue between his teeth flicking it against Reizumi’s lips making him squeak surprised but the dark-haired human parted his lips letting him slide in. 

Reizumi always tasted like apples, the human was constantly eating them each day. He sighed into the kiss hearing an answering moan. Reizumi pressed closer sliding up his body tilting his head deepening the kiss. It was a bit embarrassing how quickly and easily his magic rushed to his pelvis but as he said Sans was willing to give whatever Reizumi wanted.

Besides who would say no to a blowjob? 

It took a few seconds for the shaft to form and Reizumi jolted feeling it pressed against him pulling back from the kiss blinking eyes glazed. For a moment he stared before looking up into Sans’ eyelights with a questioning glint. Sans shifted lifting his hips offering. He was treated to a happy almost giddy smile and blush. 

His shorts were carefully tugged off and tossed off to the side. And Reizumi was staring once more eyeing the formed member curious and awed. Sans’ cock was moderate length and width glowing blue. Reizumi’s eyes lit up at the sight of it and he gently cupped it pressing a finger just under the tip slowly dragging it down. 

Sans grit his teeth huffing softly. His human's hand was hot curled around him a pleasurable mix of soft and rough his smooth finger exploring rubbing here and there. His magic rolled through his bones buzzing. Reizumi eyes turned hazy he wet his lips before dipping his head pressing them against the side. 

Sans shuddered. Reizumi’s lips were warm and soft. It took him a few seconds to realize his human had taken care of his lips so they weren't chapped caressing his conjured member softly with light kisses. The thought that he went through the trouble to do that, cause Reizumi usually didn't care about the state of his lips, made his soul pulse happily fluttering. 

He sighed as Reizumi licked a strip up his cock up to the tip wrapping his lips around him and slowly took him into his mouth. Sans moaned skull falling back on the pillow his dick sinking into wet heat. Reizumi’s tongue fluttered against him as he sucked gently. He was humming quietly the sound vibrating through his bones his magic rose excited from the stimulation. Sans moaned louder. 

His tip just touched the back of his throat before Reizumi pulled back slowly until he was barely between his lips then he was being drawn in once more. Sans gripped the blanket gasping. The dark-haired human took his time leisurely bobbing his head brown eyes dark with arousal and half-lidded pupils blown wide. The long bangs that were tucked behind his glasses brushed and tickled the bones of his pelvis adding to the pleasure curling through him.

Sans was beginning to lose his mind. His bones rattled magic surging through them. The next slow drag had him groaning, “ah ya killin me nnn here sweetheart.” 

Reizumi drew back letting him slide out with an almost inaudible pop. Sans whined and flushed cheekbones tinting a dark blue at the needy sound. His human laughed softly lips still pressed against his cock stroking. “Mmm don’t distract me bonehead.” He breathed breath fanning over the moist flesh. Sans next gasp came out ragged he shuddered conjured member twitching. Reizumi looked pleased expression enthralled blushing softly he leaned forward swallowing him once more. 

He curled a finger around the base rubbing sucking firmly Sans couldn't stop his hips from bucking uttering a breathless cry the sudden spike of pleasure making his head spin. He clawed at the blanket feeling Reizumi’s free hand creeping up his spine fingers brushing the vertebrate with light touches. Sans’ eye sockets fell shut he panted heavily his magic rising feeling fit to burst.

He was getting close. Reizumi’s hand pinned his spine holding him still. He whined again arching unable to move hips no longer rocking up into his mouth. Teeth scraped almost gently against his flesh making his breath hitch. Sans loosened his grip on the blanket burying his phalanges in his human's dark hair tugging at the locks. 

Reizumi moaned around him squeezing his spine sucking hard. The sudden tightness at two different points made Sans utter a choked wail magic cresting in a wave stars bursting in his skull. He spilled in Reizumi's mouth dimly aware he was still sucking keening swallowing his come. Sans grip went limp as he struggled to catch his breath phalanges sliding from Reizumi's hair. 

He opened his eye sockets twitching as his human gave one last lingering suck before pulling away licking his lips catching bits of magic at the edge of his mouth. He looked satisfied. Sans barely had time to blink before he was being smothered and cuddled. Reizumi nuzzled his cheekbone all but purring. 

“Thank you. Mm you’re amazing Sans.” 

“ah heh think i should be the one saying that sweetheart.” Sans tilted his skull pressing a kiss on the dark-haired human’s cheek feeling his grin grow. “you really blew my mind just now.” 

Reizumi chortled eyes bright. “Are you gonna say that everytime I blow you?”

“yes.” It wasn't even worth questioning. He laughed again head thrown back. Sans chuckled along with him. “speaking of blowing, want me to return the favor?” 

Reizumi flushed, Sans was amazed the human still had the ability to do so, and shook his head. “Er no you don't need to. I uh actually came when you started pulling my hair.” 

Sans non-existent brow rose surprised. “you're that sensitive?” 

“I-I was really really excited.” He blushed harder cheeks bright red. 

His human was something else. “alright then.” His grin softened to a smile. “so are you satisfied?” 

“Very.” Reizumi retrieved his shorts sliding back on then disappeared for a moment before coming back snuggling next to him with a happy smile. “Thanks for putting up with my flightiness for the pass days.” 

“heh it’s no problem. you know i’d do anything for you.” Sans’ eyelights were soft gazing at him. Reizumi ducked his head winding his arms around his ribcage pulling him close until he was just about on top of him. 

“I know,” Came the quiet murmur. “Love you.” 

Sans' soul fluttered warming. He buried his phalanges in his human's hair rubbing feeling him melt with a sigh. “love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that I'm not use to writing smut??? Eh I can do better I think I should write more . . . smut . . . 
> 
> Oh god.


End file.
